The present invention relates to a confection holding tray for use in conventional greeting card envelopes.
Greeting cards have been used for many years to acknowledge special occasions such as birthdays, anniversaries, and various holidays. Typically the greeting card will contain a message for the benefit of the recipient, although greeting card structures have been proposed for carrying gifts, flowers or other foliage, and even musical messages. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,213, 4,840,275, 2,314,721, 3,259,236, 4,217,982, 2,796,985, 4,203,516, 4,440,298, 4,484,768 and 1,011,697.
One problem with designing greeting card packages for containing gifts or other items is that of providing a package sufficiently thin to enable insertion into a conventional envelope while at the same time reinforcing the package so that the gift or other item will not be crushed either in the stamp cancelling machinery or in any stage of the delivery process. Also, such packaging should be fairly lightweight to minimize the cost of mailing.